Hiko Seijuro discovers something about himself...
by Soba-chan
Summary: What happens when Hiko Seijuro-sama discovers he is invincible? Why is he invincible? You'll have to read to find out!


Standard Disclaimer, the characters within this story do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah...  
  
  
One day, Hiko Seijuro decided to go visit his favorite Baka deshi. So he donned his mantle, locked the door, and set out for Tokyo. As he walked through the woods, a mugger stepped out of the foliage. Hiko-sama had, of course, already known he was there, but he was surprised that such a lowlife would target him. Overconfidence is almost always cause for injury.  
  
"Hand over all your money or you'll be nothing but a carcass!" The overconfident thief yelled at Hiko-sama, waving a katana around ineptly.  
  
"Yare yare, get out of my way, Baka. You're going to hurt yourself with that sword."  
  
The insulted mugger lunged at Hiko-sama and swung his sword at his midsection. He was stopped within a foot of Hiko-sama's stomach by some kind of barrier, invisible at that. The man was jolted for a second, like someone who'd just whacked a telephone pole with a baseball bat. After he had stopped shaking, the undaunted robbertook another swing at Hiko-sama...with the same result.  
  
The man's eyes widened and he looked up at Hiko-sama, terrified. "Y..y..you're a demon!" He dropped his katana at Hiko-sama's feet and fled into the woods. Hiko-sama just shrugged and continued on his way, unaware of what exactly happened himself. He just thought the man was even stupider than he looked.  
  
Hiko-sama arrived at the Kamiya dojo without further incident. He knocked at the gate, but anticipated that no one would answer due to the commotion he heard going on inside. Hiko-sama opened the gate, took a few steps in, and ducked just in time to miss being hit in the head with a bowl of rice.  
  
"KENSHIN! Stop doing laundry and come eat lunch now!" Kenshin did not have Hiko's luck and the next bowl landed its target, leaving Kenshin sprawled out on the ground going, "Orooooo..."  
  
"Baka deshi, you let this raccoon girl boss you around like that?"  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dojo?! Stay away from Kenshin! He's no longer the Battousai and I won't let you hurt him!" Kaoru picked up her shinai and glared at the "intruder".  
  
"I think you are the one he needs protection from, raccoon girl!"  
  
Kaoru's blushing face soon turned to anger and she ran at Hiko-sama with her shinai raised. She was about to bring it down on his head, but was stopped about a foot from his skull. "Watch the hair, little girl." Hiko walked past a stunned Kaoru over to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin opened his swirly eyes with a hand on his sakabatou. "Kaoru-dono! Are you all right? Kaor...Shishou-sama!"  
  
"Why do you let that woman pick on you? You must firstprotect yourself in order to protect others, Baka deshi."  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Sessha doesn't mind de gozaru yo."  
  
Kenshin smiled and looked over to see Kaoru running towards Hiko-sama again. "Kaoru-dono!" But again, she failed to connect her shinai with Hiko-sama's head. "Kaoru-dono, this is Hiko Seijuro-sama, my Shishou. Don't you remember de gozaru yo?"  
  
Kaoru sweatdropped. "Ah, gomen, gomen, Hiko-sama. What brings you here?"  
  
"I've just come to visit my Baka deshi and maybe give him a good whooping, but I see you've taken care of that."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Oh that's nothing! You should see what she usually puts him through!"  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru glared at her student.  
  
"Well it's true, Kaoru." Yahiko turned back to Hiko-sama. "Kaoru is the strongest man in all of Japan!"  
  
Hiko-sama laughed and Kaoru chose to ignore that last comment and play hostess. "Hiko-sama, can I get you anything? We're having lunch right now if you'd like to join us."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Jo-chan's cooking is lethal!"  
  
"Sanosuke! Well why are you always eating it if it's so bad?!"  
  
"Beggars can't be choosy, but this man here is certainly not a beggar."  
  
"I'll just have some sake."  
  
"Here's my kinda guy! Bring me some sake too, Jo-chan!" Sano turned to Hiko-sama. "By the way, how did you block Jo-chan's attack? I didn't even see you move."  
  
"Yes, Shishou-sama, sessha was wondering the same thing de gozaru yo."  
  
Yahiko interrupted. "SHISHOU-SAMA?! You taught Kenshin Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?!" Yahiko gazed up at Hiko-sama adoringly.  
  
"You must learn not to interrupt your elders when they are having a conversation, Yahiko-chan."  
  
"CHAN?!" Yahiko attempted to leap onto Hiko-sama's head and gnaw at his skull, but he found himself chewing on air before falling to the ground.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Shishou-sama?"  
  
"Wow...I didn't even touch him..."  
  
Kaoru returned with the sake and everyone sat down. "Shishou-sama, what's going on? It's like there's some kind of barrier around you de gozaru yo..."  
  
"Well honestly, I don't know. I noticed it when some loser tried to mug me on the way here. I...What are you staring at?!"  
  
Yahiko had been staring at Hiko-sama the whole time, wide-eyed. "The greatest swordsman in all of Japan..."  
  
"Well obviously, but why?"  
  
"Hellooo! Anybody home?"  
  
Kaoru got up from her seat. "Megumi-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured since it was lunchtime, I'd bring Ken-san some food. I don't want your horrible cooking killing him! Ohohohohohoho!"  
  
Kaoru glared at Megumi and sat back down. "Kenshin's Shishou, Hiko Seijuro-sama has come to visit."  
  
Megumi took one look at Hiko-sama and little hearts filled her eyes. "Oh my...He's even better looking that Ken-san!"  
  
"Don't mind that fox, Hiko-sama. She goes after everyone at one point or another. Soon she'll be pining away over me, Sagara Sanosuke, again."  
  
Now Yahiko and Megumi were both gazing at Hiko-sama adoringly. He was about to continue what he was saying when...  
  
"Ken-ni!"  
  
"Ken-ni-san!"  
  
Two little girls ran in and jumped onto Kenshin lap. "Ah, Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, sessha would like you to meet his Shishou, Hiko Seijuro-sama de gozaru yo."  
  
"Shishou!"  
  
"Shishou-sama!"  
  
The two girls ran up to Hiko-sama and hugged him.  
  
"Girls, don't bother that man, go play, allright?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Okay, Grandpa!"  
  
The two adorable girls ran off and even managed to get Hiko-sama to smile. "Dr. Genzai, this is Hiko Seijuro-sama, Kenshin's Shishou."  
  
"I see." Dr. Genzai took a seat with the others and poured himself some sake.  
  
"We were just trying to figure out what's happening to Shishou-sama. He seems to be invincible de gozaru yo."  
  
"Can I see what you mean?"  
  
Sano rose from his seat and to Yahiko's and Megumi's horror, pulled back a fist to punch Hiko-sama in the face. "NOOOOOOO!" They both cried out in unison. But it was too late. Sano's fist had connected...with air.  
  
Dr. Genzai was a bit taken aback. "That is strange, not that it's a bad thing to be afflicted with. Too bad poor Sano doesn't have that affliction."  
  
"Kso! OW! My fist!"  
  
"Oh stop whining, chicken head, you'll be fine. It's just a good thing you didn't hurt Hiko-sama."  
  
"Grrr...you're gonna get it, Fox!"  
  
"Calm down Sano, sessha wants to figure this out de gozaru yo."  
  
The group fell to silence, Kaoru, Dr. Genzai, Sanosuke and Kenshin thinking, Megumi and Yahiko entranced by Hiko-sama's presence, and Hiko-sama drinking sake. The only sounds to be heard were birds and Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan playing.  
  
Suddenly Yahiko stood up. "I've got it!"  
  
Everyone turned to Yahiko(except Megumi, of course). "Hiko Seijuro-sama is just too damn cool for anyone to even be able to touch him!"  
  
Everyone was silent again, pondering this very true observation until Hiko-sama refilled his cup and said, "I'll drink to that!"  
  
THE END  
  
  
This is only my second fanfic, so be gentle with me. Sorry if reading  
all those sama's got annoying, but Hiko-sama is just so cool that I  
couldn't bear just calling him Hiko...(sama!). Anyways, Hiko is my  
favorite character in Rurouni Kenshin, next to Saito Hajime of course.  
My Saito! MINE! Yeah... 


End file.
